


Healing With A Prayer

by Sterling_Canary



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And He's Bad At Praying, Crushes, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hubert's Got A Crush, Learning Magic, Lists, Magic, Mercedes Is Trained in Faith and Reason, Minor Injuries, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Over-Prepared Byelth, Pushing My Rarepair Agenda, Tutoring, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: Hubert's weakness in faith magic is really putting a damper on Byleth's plans. Luckily, they've got a solution: get Mercedes von Martritz to tutor him! What could go wrong?(Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 3: Magic)
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859518
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Healing With A Prayer

There were two things Hubert von Vestra noticed about his new professor:

  
One: they had a propensity for making students from the other houses, particularly the Blue Lions, transfer into the Black Eagles. Sure, a few Golden Deer had joined their class, and even a few staff members, but it was mostly due to the Blue Lions that their class size had doubled over the past few months, and why Hubert was feeling a little distracted lately, a feeling he _abhorred_.

  
Two: they made everyone study faith magic. “You must always be prepared to heal an ally if our priests are busy,” was their explanation, but Hubert found it a waste of time. They had two priests, and both were smart enough to know their priorities: those who were critically injured took precedence, and those who had minor wounds came after. Besides, the professor made sure they each had vulnaries and concoctions before every battle. While he appreciated preparedness, this was _incredibly_ overboard.

* * *

The professor’s lecture had ended for the day, and everyone was getting ready to head to the dining hall. But before Hubert could even step foot out the door, the professor called him back.

  
“Hubert,” they said. “Would you mind staying for a second?”

  
“Of course,” he responded, and he made his way back over to their desk. They had Hubert’s student profile open, and they seemed to be studying it intently.

  
“How have you been finding your faith studies, Hubert?”

  
“They are coming along fine.” Where were they going with this?

  
“Really? It doesn’t seem that way to me. You barely made any progress during our one-on-one session today.”

  
“I suppose that is true.”

  
“I understand faith magic isn’t your strong suit, but I did not expect your progress to be this slow. Because of this, I have decided to assign you a tutor. You’ll be meeting with Mercedes von Martritz tomorrow after class. Not only is she an accomplished healer, she has experience switching between faith and reason magic, which is something that I can’t provide. She should hopefully be a great help to you.”

  
“Of course. I shall be there tomorrow.”

  
“Glad to hear it. Well, that’s all I wanted to say.” They closed Hubert’s student file. “You are free to go.”

  
“Thank you, Professor.”

  
Was this perhaps payback for threatening them? Hubert could see no other reason why they would assign him somebody who _distracted_ him so. This could potentially make his faith training take longer than it was originally going to.

  
 _This could be a ploy to sabotage my training_ , he realized. _And if it is...then this new professor is much more of a threat than I originally thought._

* * *

“Hello, Hubert!” Mercedes greeted as she approached him. He had no clue why he was feeling nervous about this session, but he chalked it up to the potential sabotage he’d thought about yesterday.

  
“Hello, Mercedes,” he said. “The professor said you were going to help me with my faith magic, is that correct?”

  
“That’s right. I know how hard it can be to switch between faith and reason magic, but once you master it, you’ll have no more problems. Let’s head over to the training grounds, and we can get started.”

  
She led the way to their destination, and Hubert quickly ran through everything he knew about her.

  
One: She was the best healer in the Black Eagles.

  
Two: Her reason magic focused mostly on fire, though she did know the Thunder spell.

  
Three: She showed prowess with bows, but did not study them; instead, she focused on magic.

  
Four: She was born to House Martritz.

  
Five: She was a lovely woman.

* * *

The training grounds were already full of students. Caspar and Raphael were sparring with each other, and Felix was attacking a training dummy with a sword.

  
“So, how are we going to approach this?” Hubert asked once they arrived.

  
“You’ll see. Felix! We’re here!” Mercedes called. Felix stopped hitting the training dummy and approached them.

  
“Are you ready?” he asked, sword resting on his shoulder.

  
“Yep.” She turned back to Hubert. “Felix will be helping us out today, Hubert. Would you mind taking a few steps back?”

  
“Of course,” he said, following her instructions.

  
Soon, he was observing from a few paces away. He watched as Felix removed the sword from his shoulder and brought it down to his side. Mercedes looked to brace herself for something, and soon, he saw the reason why: Felix brought the sword through Mercedes’s arm, tearing through her sleeve and creating a huge gash. She let out a grunt of pain.

  
“ _What are you_ _doing_?” Hubert hissed, preparing to blast Felix with a spell.

  
“Hubert! It’s alright, I asked him to do this,” Mercedes said, holding the now-bleeding gash. “This was my plan: you’re going to heal me.”

  
Felix returned to his training dummy to continue hacking away at it as Hubert prepared to heal Mercedes. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm straight, holding his other hand over the gash. He thought of the one healing spell he knew, known only as Heal, and prepared to cast _that_ rather than Mire B. He then had to mentally recite the words to complete the spell, but _that_ was where the problem lay: in order to perform faith magic, one had to recite _prayers_ rather than the ancient language needed for reason magic.

  
 _Seiros, channel your magic--_ No, that wasn't it.

  
 _Dear Seiros, deliver your love and take care--_ No, that wasn’t right either.

  
 _O Seiros, give me your magic and heal--_ No, that _still_ wasn’t right.

  
Mercedes could sense Hubert struggling with the prayer, and so she whispered what he needed to recite. “Dear Seiros, send me your love and heal the near.”

  
_Dear Seiros, send me your love and heal the near._

  
Finally, the spell was completed. Magic flowed over Mercedes's wound from Hubert’s hand and closed it. There was now a tear in her sleeve and blood stains on her clothes, but the gash was healed.

  
“There, you got it,” Mercedes smiled. “It seems that you’re tripping up on the prayer part, so let’s work on that. Recite the prayer out loud.”

  
“Dear Seiros, channel your magic--”

  
“Send me your love.”

  
“Dear Seiros, send me your love and heal.”

  
“Heal the near.”

  
“Dear Seiros, send me your love and heal the near.”

  
“There! Recite it again.”

  
“O Seiros--”

  
“Dear Seiros.”

  
“Dear Seiros, send me your magic--”

  
“Love.”

  
“Dear Seiros, send me your love and heal the near.”

  
“That’s it! Keep going.”

  
Mercedes kept him there until dinner, making him repeat the prayer until he could recite it perfectly as well as having him practice the Heal spell on the various wounds that Felix so helpfully supplied. Afterwards, they ate together at the dining hall, where Hubert learned two things:

  
One: She was easy to converse with.

  
Two: He had romantic feelings for her, which was why he’d been so distracted lately.

* * *

When it came time for class the next day, Hubert was called up for another one-on-one session with the professor, where they, of course, worked on faith again.

  
“You’ve improved. Nice work, Hubert,” they congratulated once the session had finished. “It seems the tutoring worked.”

  
“Yes, it truly did.” While he was still not perfect, he was better than before.

  
As Hubert waited for the professor to finish the one-on-one sessions and begin the group lecture, he thought about ways to thank Mercedes for her assistance. Perhaps he’d offer to become her sparring partner. Yes, he thought that would be a good offer, for it ensured two things:

One: They would become the best mages in the Black Eagles house.

Two: They would become the best mages in the Black Eagles house _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my plan to make Hubert a bishop in my Silver Snow run. I'm sad these two didn't get supports, but hey! That's what the tag is for, right? Criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
